The invention relates to a method for the production of copy-proof and imitation-proof holograms possessing authenticity features, which are copies of a master hologram.
Holograms, more particularly in the form of embossed holograms are being increasingly employed on identity documents and for vouching for the authenticity of goods coming from reputed manufacturers. The desired protective function can however only be ensured by holograms, if they can not be copied or imitated using non-holographic method by ingenious, resourceful forgers. It has been shown that presently conventional holograms employed as proofs of authenticity can be copied.